magneticfandomcom-20200215-history
The World
History In the year 1922 russian revolutionists threw over the russian government and monarchy and instated the communistic Soviet Union, or the USSR, creating a new super power able to compete with the previous large and powerful countries. The large communistic power was seen as a threat to the west, fearing the socialistic ways of the large country which forced it inhabitants to live without freedom and under complete control of the government. During World War II, the Soviet Union was first allied with the German Nazists, under the condition that both countries would not attack the other. In 1941, the germans broke the the alliance and invaded soviet grounds. This lead to that the Soviet Union, still questioned by the western powers, allied itself with the Allied powers in order to end the war. While the western powers attacked German territory from the West, the Soviet Union invaded Germany from the east side, forcing the german nazists into a two front war. In 1945, the Soviet Union reached Berlin, forcing Germany to sign a peace treaty with the Allied powers. The country was split between the four winning nations, the three western powers decided to not keep their provinces, but let Germany be their own country, under the hard supervision of the large nations that no world war would ever happen again. The Soviet Union refused to leave their eastern province to the western side though and made East Germany to a part of the Soviet Union, once again enlargening the tension between the western and eastern powers. The largest nations in the world at this moment was the communistic Soviet Union, and the democratic United States and it didn't take long before the two nations started to look at each other with hostility. Both nations were convinced that their views on how to rule the nation, and even the world, was the superior one. To make sure that none of the nations would gain the upper hand on the other, both countries started spending enormous amounts of money into the research of new types of weapons and how to expand their military strength. The US citizens lived in a society where socialistic or communistic views were completely forbidden and people who were caught with teaching, or preaching about the socialistic ideology, were caught and accused of being Soviet spies. These "spies" were punished as traitors of the state, a serious warcrime, and people accused of this seemed to dissapear. As the fear of the russians grew, so did the paranoia of the US citizens, people were afraid to loose the freedom that they had built for generations. People saw communist spies wherever they went and they demanded the government to make sure that liberals and socialists were forbidden to utter their views. People with a liberal or socialist view were kept under strict control due to the national security. When a large amount of people were silenced, the amount of political violence escalated through the roof. The US security systems somehow managed to keep it somehow calm by putting the troublemakers behind bars, but as more and more prisoners kept flooding the already full prisons, the government saw an opportunity in the growing industry. Instead of using american taxes to build new correctional centers, or extending the ones that were already there, the US government decided to sell 10 % of their state prisons to the highest bidder. The US struggled with a large debt and the nation had a hard time keeping up with the other countries military power and the fast money from private organizations gave the government quick money that was quickly spent by the military. The money didn't last forever though and the government found themselves short on money once again. Therefore they decided to sell of more of the state prisons, this time with an even greater success as other organizations which had heard about the profit that can be made by owning a large amount of the filled prisons. More bidders with a alot of money came to the auctions and the government decided to sell of 25% of the remaining state prisons. The money came rolling in and as the US kept up with the russian and chinese military powers, the people rejoiced and did not question the large privatization of the correctional center. But as a large amount of the prisons went privatized, the state lost more and more control of the correctional center and different reports of cruel and inhumane treatment of prisoners filled the headlines of the nations largest news papers. People complained about it, but no one was ready to pay the cost of not being able to have the economy to keep up their military strength with the eastern powers. The privatization of state prisons became something normal in the US society and the voices who had previously protested had silenced and by the year 1966 the vast majority of all prisons in the US were owned by a private actor. Curiatis Corporation was the biggest winner in the privatization race and was controlling more then half of the US correctional centers. When the state no longer had any large control of the correctional centers, the various amounts of private owned prisons started buying the punishment rights from others. What the organization then made with prisoner was kept secret and the few people who knew what was happening behind the various amount of correctional centers walls were silenced by bribes and threats coming from the large corporations owning them.